Hard Earned
by The Wraith2
Summary: This is my first fic, I dont care if you flame me. A relationships is ending and the people involved will have to overcome their problems to be together.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I Don't own them.

            She couldn't understand it. It made absolutely no sense. All she knew for sure was that her relationship was failing. The man she loved was at the center of her problems, or that's what her friends told her. At first she could not, would not believe it. Her friends had to be wrong about him, he was everything she wanted. He was handsome, kind, and loved her, didn't he?

            If he did love her then why was he acting the way he was. _'This doesn't make any_ _sense!!!!'_

"I have to do something to get my mind off of this." 

            She walked into the kitchen and began to fix dinner. But she couldn't stop thinking about her problem. She found the harder she tried to forget her problem the more it plagued her mind. _'He loves me dammit!!!'_ Even to her the statement sounded half-hearted. If anything the comment brought about more confusion and nervous tension.

            _'I cant takes this anymore.'_

            With that she fled to their room trying desperately to find anything to prove to herself that she wasn't wrong. She found no such relief she threw herself on to their bed and wished for sleep. Her wish was granted in a restless sleep.

* Two Hours Later *

            The ringing of their phone interrupted her rest. She sleepily tried to find the phone in hopes of being able to return to her rest.

            _Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Hello."

"I'm so sorry!" came the mumbled reply.

"Serena, slow down what are you talking about?"

"I saw your boyfriend kissing another girl. I'm so sorry!" she wailed.

            All she could do was listen to Serena as she told her about what she had seen. The only thing that she could think was it wasn't true, but Serena's proved her wrong.

"I was out with Rei and the rest of the girls. We were just coming back from the Crown Game Center. They just got the new Sailor V game. Which I got the high score on. After we had a couple of drinks we all headed home. On the way Makoto notice your boyfriend heading home with one of his friends, when this girl came up to him and started kissing him. At first we thought it was someone else but we heard that girl say his name. I'm so sorry."

"Thanks Serena." Cane the numb reply.

"I'm so sorry, are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later.

            With that she hung up the phone and decided to find out the truth for herself. She would wait for him to come home then she would have her answer. She sat down in the living room and waited.

* One Hour Later *

            She was on edge. She hadn't move from her spot on the couch until she heard raised voices in the hallway. He was back from his night with his friends. She moved to the door getting ready to open it and get an explanation when she heard the last thing she wanted to hear.

"I didn't know you were such a ladies man. I don't even have it that good, man."

            She immediately went to 'her' room and threw herself on the bed. "I'm home," he called from the door. Getting no response he began to look for her. She was not in their room or in the living room. He stopped in front of her old room. There was no way she could be in there she had not slept in there since they had first got together. Passing the room by he decided to simply go to sleep.

~~~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~~~

            She awoke to find their apartment empty. _'He must be at work'_ she thought. After he had come home last night she had realized that his mannerism was slowly changing back to what it had been when they had first met. The only thing that explained that was the appearance of that girl. She decided if he didn't care for her anymore then she wouldn't stay. So she pulled out her bag and began to pack.

I don't understand 

**_You look just like the man_**

**_In the picture by our bed _**

**_The suspense in pounding and _**

**_Clouding up my head_**

****

****As she packed what was in her room she noticed the pictures on her desk. There were pictures of herself, her friends, and her boyfriend. Seeing herself looking so happy brought her to tears. She decided to pack them to have something to remember their time together.

**_I'm checking your clothes_**

**_And you wear the same size shoe_**

**_You sleep in his spot _**

**_And you're driving his car_**

But, I don't know just who are you are 

****

****She was in their room now. She wasn't packing anymore was simply staring and remembering their time together.

~~~~~~ FlashBack ~~~~~

            _He had always been antisocial, never say much to others, but that was what she liked about him. She had first met him when she started college. She found that he was interested in the same things she was. She was in computer class casually listening to introductions when she was invited into a chatroom named 'Hello'_

~~~~~~ End Flash Back~~~~~~

**_There's a stranger in my house_**

**_It took awhile to figure out_**

**_There's no way you could be who you say are _**

**_You gotta be someone else_**

**_Cuz' he wouldn't touch me like that_**

**_And he wouldn't treat me like you do_**

**_He would adore me_**

**_He wouldn't ignore me_**

**_So I'm convinced_**

There's a stranger in my house 

            She smiled through her tears as he remembered their first date. He had been so nervous.

~~~~~~~~ FlashBack ~~~~~~~~

            _He arrived exactly on time; after all he wanted to impress her. He quickly ran over his checklist in his head. 'Tickets. Check. Flowers. Check. Keys. Check. Good to go.' He knocked on the door and held his breath…_

~~~~~~ End Flash Back~~~~~

**_I'm not sure who you are_**

**_Don't see your shadow around when you walk_**

**_Dontleave me no kisses_**

**_Goodbye with no words_**

**_If the walls could talk_**

They'd have nothing to tell 

****

            She was back in her room now. She was still in tears as she sat at her desk. She remembered their first kiss and the first time he told her 'I love you'. Her only thoughts were _'I have to let him go,'_ as she began to write.

            Dear….

**_So what could it be _**

**_Is there someone imitating me_**

**_Could she be taking my place _**

**_Look me in the face_**

**_And tell me that I'm wrong when I say_**

**_There's a stranger in my house_**

**_It took awhile to figure out_**

**_There's no way you could be who you say are _**

**_You gotta be someone else_**

**_Cuz' he wouldn't touch me like that_**

**_And he wouldn't treat me like you do_**

**_He would adore me_**

**_He wouldn't ignore me_**

**_So I'm convinced_**

There's a stranger in my house 

            She had finished the letter an hour ago. She had placed it on their bed where he would be sure to find it. On top of the letter she left her picture and a message on the back of it. Taking one last look at their apartment she grabbed her bags and left.

**_Pop quiz _**

**_Tell me where we first kissed_**

Tell me where my spot is 

**_Tell me if I liked it; loved it_**

****

            As she approached the door she only hoped the he would be happy. With that she raised her hand and knocked.

**_Or could it be _**

**_That the stranger is me _**

**_Have I changed so drastically_**

**_Is it I want more?_**

**_Could be _**

**_And you remain…._**

****

****He had just arrived at their home to find only his belongings. He didn't understand what was going on. The only things that belonged to her were on the bed. A picture and a letter with his name on it.

**_There's a stranger in my house_**

**_It took awhile to figure out_**

**_There's no way you could be who you say are _**

**_You gotta be someone else_**

**_Cuz' he wouldn't touch me like that_**

**_And he wouldn't treat me like you do_**

**_He would adore me_**

**_He wouldn't ignore me_**

**_So I'm convinced_**

**_There's a stranger in my house_**

****

            Serena had just finished talking to Rei on the phone when she heard someone knocking on the door. She answered the and  was met with her oldest friend in tears.

"Amy!!!"

**_There's a stranger in my house_**

**_It took awhile to figure out_**

**_There's no way you could be who you say are _**

**_You gotta be someone else_**

**_Cuz' he wouldn't touch me like that_**

**_And he wouldn't treat me like you do_**

**_He would adore me_**

**_He wouldn't ignore me_**

**_So I'm convinced_**

**_There's a stranger in my house_**

****

            He had read the letter twice and he still couldn't believe it. She had left him and all she had left was her picture. He could only stare at her, then he noticed the message on the back.

**_There's a stranger in my house_**

**_It took awhile to figure out_**

**_There's no way you could be who you say are _**

**_You gotta be someone else_**

**_Cuz' he wouldn't touch me like that_**

**_And he wouldn't treat me like you do_**

**_He would adore me_**

**_He wouldn't ignore me_**

**_So I'm convinced_**

**_There's a stranger in my house_**

****

            It said I wish you the best and good bye…Heero.


	2. Friends and Family

Thanks to you guys who reviewed my first chapter. Here is chapter 2.

Friends and Family 

            It had been two weeks since Heero came home to and found the apartment empty. It had been two weeks since he had found the letter from Amy saying she was letting him go. He had forgotten how many times he had read it that night but he knew that the letter had shown him that she had noticed the changes he had made in how he acted around her. Amy had noticed how he would stay out late during the night, caught him receiving and making calls when he thought she wasn't looking, and what surprised him the most was that she knew about Relena. _'Damn you Relena!!!'_ Heero hated Relena with a passion. He could not understand how she always seemed to find a way to fuck up his life. He regretted having met her in the first place. Even more he hated the fact that he had never had discourage her continuous advances on him.

            Heero returned to 'their room' and proceed to get dressed for his appointment later today. He hoped that this would help him to clear his mind of his problems and maybe they could help him think of a way to get Amy back. It was doing him no good 'sitting on his ass' as Duo kept telling. He smiled at that thought as he put on his black jeans and wife-beater. His friends always showed up to help him out. Heero smirked when he remembered their visit.

~~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~

            _It was the day after Amy had left. Heero woke up to the sound of someone banging on his door. He reached for a pair of jeans and grabbed his gun. Since she had left he had returned to some of his old habits. The banging on the door wasn't helping his mood either. When he reached the door Heero threw it open and immediately aimed his gun at the forehead of his visitor. Heero smirked when he saw the reaction of the man at the door._

_            The man at the door eyes went wide as he saw the gun directly between his eyes._

_"Ummm…we come in peace?" Heero looked at the violet-eyed man with the chestnut braid falling over his shoulder. "We?" He looked passed Duo and saw three other men. One with platinum hair and kind eyes, another with one green eye showing and the other blocked by his bang, and the last man had onyx eyes that were currently fixing a glare at him._

_"Yuy let us in we need to talk!"_

_"Hn."_

_            Once they all had arrived in the living room they fell into an uncomfortable silence. Quatre decided it was up to him to start the conversation._

_"How have you been Heero?"_

_"Fine."_

_            Hearing this did nothing to help the situation, which only helped to piss off Wufei even more._

_"What the hell did you do to your woman Yuy? Explain yourself now!!"_

_Heero openly leveled his glare of his Chinese friend. He rose from his chair and moved to their room. When he returned the guys noticed letter in his hands. He handed it to Quatre._

_"Read for yourself."_

_            Ouatre read the letter and shook his head once he had finished._

_"You have a woman who loves you very much Heero." He said as he passed the letter around to the other men._

_"What do you mean Winner!?!" an enraged Wufei screamed. _

_"Apparently, Amy has let Heero go because he loves some else." _

_"What ?" Duo screamed._

_            Heero then found himself on the receiving end of glares found his four friends. _

_"Explain." Came Trowa's calm voice._

_                                    ~~~~~ _End Flash Back ~~~~~

            He had smirked later that day when Duo slipped up and gave the true reason they had come to visit him. By some strange twist of fate Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei had all managed to hook up with the rest of Amy's closes friends. Their respected girlfriends told each of the guys to talk to Heero. He continued to smirk as he reached for his leather jacket and his keys. The thought of his up coming appointment made him smirk even more he enjoyed spending time with them just as much as he enjoyed being with Amy. That thought made him lose his smirk. _'Hopefully they can help me with this.'_ With that thought Heero left the apartment and got on to his Harley and left for his appointment.

~~~~~  Serena's House ~~~~~

            A group of nine women sat in the living room of the small house currently discussing their friend's relationship. The owner of  the house was a young blue eyed, blonde woman with her hair placed into meatballs on her head. This was Serena, next to her was another blonde haired blue-eyed woman, only her hair was down and decorated with a bow. Next to Mina sat a raven-haired woman with violet eyes and dressed as the priestess of a shrine. On the floor in front of Rei sat the youngest of the group of woman. The eight-year-old Hotaru sat quietly reading. On the couch sat the two of the women who were her parents. The first had short sand colored hair and the build of and athlete. Amara sat next to her wife  Michelle who had sea green hair. The final member of their group was found leaning against the far wall. Trista had maroon eyes and green hair. The last two women sat on the only remaining sofa. One was the tallest of them next to Amara, Makoto was a brunette with her hair in a ponytail and had green eyes. Next to her sat a blue haired and eyed who two weeks early left the man she loved, Amy.

" I  still can't believe he did that!"  Makoto said.

            Serena had told the girls about had happened and to say they were angry was an understatement. Out of all of them Makoto was Amy's closes friend. True they each care for her but after hearing what Heero had done they all wanted him taken care of, save for a choice few. They all had sent their respected boyfriend to deal with  Heero when they discovered they knew him. But that had proved fruitless when the guys returned to them saying Heero was taken care of. However some of the girls wanted to handle the situation in a different manner.

"I should go over there and smack him one." Mina said.

"Yeah." Agreed the raven haired Rei.

            "Please don't. He has been through enough as it is and I don't want to worry about him confronting you guys when he hasn't even met you." Amy whisper caused the room to fall silent at her request to leave Heero in peace. 

"I'm sorry Amy but I don't understand why you are even  defending that cheating Bastard." Rei said as she looked at her blue haired friend.

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT HIM!!!!" Amy screamed as she glared at Rei daring her to say something else. Her out burst caught her friends by surprise, so the smirk of four of the women went unnoticed. Serena attempted to help the situation by changing the subject. 

"So Makoto how have things been going with you and Trowa?"

"Not bad. Oh guess what? He's going to move in with me!!" the girl said as her eyes took on a far off look.

"That's great. Me and Quatre are still in the beginning of our relationship. He is such a gentleman." Mina sighed .

"The fact that he's rich doesn't hurt either." Rei joked. "You guys are lucky. Wufei is still an arrogant, stubborn, jerk."

"Just like you, Pyro. Now Duo and I are getting along just fine. "

"Shut up Meatball Head!!!"      

"Make me." Serena replied as she started  she began a tongue war with the priestess. The room erupted with laughter. While the rest laugh at their friend's antics, Trista glanced at her watch, "Amara, Michelle, get Hotaru it's time to go."

"Ok." Michelle replied picking up Hotaru.

"Bye you guys." 

            As they left no one noticed that Amy had gone to the room Serena was letting her borrow except Trista. The green hair woman spoke to Amy before she followed Amara and the rest.

"Amy I realize your in pain but don't let it control your life. Time heals all wounds."

" I know Trista but it's hard sometimes." Trista heard as she left.

            Amy entered her room and went to lie on the bed. _'Everyone is so happy. Why can't I be that way?'_ A single crystal tear rolled down her cheek as the thought came to her mind. She looked up and tears rolled down her face with new force as her eyes fell on to a picture of Heero and herself together. It's was the only one she had kept. As she reached for the picture her hand began to shake. She willed her self to touch his face as she continued to cry.

_' I miss you …..Heero.'_

~~~~~ 2 Hour Later ~~~~~

            Heero had just arrived at his appointment. _'I wish they would get a different house. The drive is getting to long.'_ He thought as he looked up at the mansion. He knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered. He hoped seeing them would ease his mind a little. 

            Trista answered the door and saw a young man with chocolate brown hair and Prussian eyes. They stared at each other for a moment seeing if anything had changed since the last time they had visited. A smile appeared on her face as she hugged the man.

"It's good to see you little brother."

"You too, _Puu_." Heero smirked as he saw Trista's smile fall.

"I hate that name."

            As Heero walked passed his sister into the house he couldn't help but look at the mansion's interior. They had truly had moved up. As he entered the living room Heero found himself tackled to the ground by an eight year old missile.

"HEERO-PAPA!!!!!"

            He looked down and saw Hotaru smiling at him while lying on his chest. Then he noticed a flash from above him.

" That ones for the album. Hi Heero." 

            There stood Michelle with a camera in hand smiling as Amara muttered something about Michelle enjoying herself too much.

" Hey Amara. Hey Michelle." 

"Heero, we need to talk." Trista said as she walked into the living room. They all sat and prepared for the conversation to come. Trista sat across from Heero, while Amara and Michelle sat on the sofa. Hotaru happily sat on Heero's lap .

"I take it you guys have heard about me and Amy." Its was not a question. 

"Yeah Heero we have so explain." Amara said.

"Well, first off I am not cheating on Amy. Hell she one of the best things that happened to me."

"Then who is the other girl Amy's friends saw you kissing?" Michelle asked.

            Heero groaned and mumbled the girl's name.

"What was that little brother?"

"Relena."

"WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL ARE YOU DOING KISSING HER!?!?!" Amara screamed.

"I was out with Duo because I had to pick up something I was going to give Amy. When we were on our way home she spotted us and ran over and started kissing me and saying how much she loved me. You know how she was before I met Amy."

"Do we ever." Came their answer.

"But Heero-papa, Amy said you had been strange lately."

"It's easier to show you then tell." Heero sighed and reached into his pocket and what they saw brought them to and understanding. " Now you know. By the way who is Serena?"

~~~~~ 1 Hour Later ~~~~~

"I see you guys tomorrow then." Heero said as he rose to leave. As he reached the door he exchanged goodbyes with the women.

"Be good Heero-papa or I'll get you."

"I will." He replied as he hugged her goodbye.

"Bye little brother." Trista said as he hugged her .

"Bye _Puu_." He said as he dodged her swat to the back of his head. He got on to his bike and looked toward Amara and Michelle.

"Michelle when are you going to leave that bum your with and come with me?" he joked like he had thousands of times before.

"Back off Yuy!" Amara replied as she wrapped an arm around Michelle while she giggled at how easy it was to get Amara jealous.

            With that he left his _'family'_ to return home. He smirked as he thought about that. It was true they weren't related by blood save Trista and himself but that was what they were. As he continued home his thoughts drifted back to the girl he loved. 

_'I miss you. Sleep well Amy.'_

G-Boys: 24 (Trowa :25)

SM-Girls:22

Outers: 25 (Trista: 28 Hotaru: 8)


	3. Conversation and Understanding

Well it's been awhile since I have updated but moving is a pain so here's chapter 3 and thanks for the reviews.

Conversation and Understanding 

            The rest of the girls had left an hour after Trista had told Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru they had an appointment to keep. Serena was glad they had come over but something was continuously nagging her. She realized that as soon as Amy's outburst caused her to have to switch subjects. The bad feeling stay with her as the conversation returned to the subject of their boyfriends. Serena then realized that Amy's outburst caused her question just how deep Amy's feelings were for Heero. She knew that the break up was affecting Amy, her proof came at night when she listened to her eldest friend cry herself to sleep. Serena had even been present for the nights that Amy would wonder around the apartment with an empty look in her eyes, staring at a picture that Serena had yet to see. But, this information did nothing to break her determination to talk to Amy. Tonight she would learn and understand her friend's problem. With that Serena made her way upstairs to prepare for the night ahead.

            Amy sat on her bed staring at the picture that she would cry herself to sleep. She knew she would fall asleep clutching the picture wishing that were Heero. She knew that her outburst had surprised her friends, save for Trista and the others, but she just couldn't allow them to talk down about Heero not when they couldn't understand what he had been through. She could barely understand it and she knew the closes people to understanding Heero's past were Trista, Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru. Amy was brought from her musing when she noticed that the door to her room was slowly being opened. She quickly tried to conceal the fact that she had been crying and threw herself under the bed covers and tried to fake being asleep. The door was opened to see Serena dressed in pink pajamas looking at the person trying fool her into believing they were asleep. 

_'If she thinks that going to work then she has another thing coming.'_

Serena shook her head at her friend's display and prepared her plan. Seeing that Amy wasn't going to stop pretending, Serena casually bent her knees and launched herself onto the unsuspecting Amy.

" SERENA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?" Amy squealed at the blonde currently sitting on her stomach.

"Well I was thinking that sense you're here and everything, that we can have a sleep over just like old times. You know like before we met Rei and the others." Serena said as she smiled down at her blue haired friend.

            Amy looked at the blonde like she had grown at second head. She didn't know whether to be confused or simply laugh at her meatball headed friend. 

"Serena we're 22."

"So." Serena replied. "It'll be fun. Come Amy please." 

            Serena began to use the trick Duo had taught her. Amy looked at friend and sighed. _'Damn she's using that puppy dog face Duo taught her.'_ Amy knew that she didn't stand a chance when Serena used that trick. Amy nodded and couldn't help but smile when Serena squealed and placed her self down next to her. It always amazed Amy at the fact Serena could make her smile by doing the simplest thing. Not ten minutes ago she was crying about how her life was so screwed up and Serena came to her room with the idea of a sleep over and she's all smiles. It was then that she realized that Serena had gone quiet. Amy looked over at her friend and noticed that Serena was wide-eyed and staring at the picture of Heero. Before Amy could grab the picture Serena had asked who the guy was.

"That's Heero."

"THAT'S HEERO!"

            Amy nodded as she took the picture from Serena and placed it on the bedside table. Serena notice the immediate change in her friend's mood and decided to begin her plan. 

"So tell me about him."

"Wha-…Why?" Amy replied with a look of shock on her face because she remembered what had been said early that afternoon.

"Why do you want to know about him?"

"Because I never got to meet him and from the look you have in this picture you were really happy together."

"Are you sure? It's not something that is easy to hear." Amy said trying to get Serena to drop the subject.

            Serena nodded her head to show that she was going to get the story one way or another.

"Yeah I want to hear it besides I heard he knows Duo."

            Amy sighed. She had forgotten that all of her friends were involved with Heero's friends, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. It still amazed her how none of the girls had met him before. She shook her head and decided to begin her story. 

~~~~~~ Heero's Past ~~~~~~

"Well it would be easier to give you some history about Heero's past. This all took place before I met him so I only know what he and Trista told me. You see Serena they had a hard life growing up. They grew up with only each other for support. I think it was harder on Trista in the beginning because she was older by four years. Their mother left them when Heero turned five years old partly because she didn't want the responsibility of taking care of them. But the real reason she left was to get away her children's father. He was and alcoholic. When he drank he could easily be enraged. Heero's mother couldn't take it and left. Her leaving left Heero and Trista to protect each other. Trista became Heero's surrogate mother in some ways. But their father was a continued problem for them after their mother left. He began to drink more and he became more abusive. On good nights he simply forgot they were there on bad nights Heero told me he would try to take the blunt of the abuse.

"By the time Heero had turned fifteen he and Trista had run away. They waited that long because they wanted Trista to have finished high school. They moved into the neighborhood that was mostly rundown that way no one would ask questions. When Heero began high school Trista pretended to be his mother so that they could stay together. It was a hard routine for them to pull off. Trista was attending college at night and during the day she would work. Heero was the same except he worked at night. It surprised me to find out that Heero had somehow remained the smartest person in his school. His sophomore year Heero had come home and found Trista beaten and half dead on the floor. She was taken to the hospital where her condition was stabilized. They later found out that their father found her and then beat and raped her. They then told Trista that she had lost the ability to have children. But what hurt the most was that the doctors found out that Heero and she had been faking their mother son relationship. Heero became a ward of the state. Their father was found sometime later dead in an alley. It was during his junior year that he met Amara and Michelle. They were both seniors and it seemed that Michelle and Amara were the only people he would talk to. They have a. …………strange relationship with each other. From what I can get out of it the only things that they have in common is Hotaru and Heero and Michelle enjoy making Amara jealous. I'll explain about Hotaru later.

"By his senior year Heero had been in and out three foster homes. No one wanted to adopt him because he had shut himself off emotionally to everybody except Trista, Amara, and Michelle. During his final year at the orphanage Heero had befriended a small child. The little girl wouldn't respond to any one except Heero. I'm sure that you sometimes hear Hotaru talking about her 'Papa'. Well that's Heero. By the time he had to leave Heero had promised her that he would come back to get her and they could live together.

"After Heero graduated he immediately started to look for Trista. When they had been separated the State refused to allow Trista any extended time with Heero. They feared that one of them would do something drastic to get back to each other. He didn't find her for two years, during which gained his skills with computers and provide himself with a stable background to get Hotaru. He found Trista by complete accident when he ran into Michelle. Apparently she was on her way to meet a friend of Amara and herself going by the name of Sestuna. Heero took Michelle with him on his bike to her appointment. When they arrived noticed Amara walking to a small apartment. Heero and Michelle reached her just as the door opened. The woman who answered looked at Amara and Michelle and asked who the young man with them was. When Sestuna heard that it was Heero she froze in place and stared at Heero praying that he remembered her and taking in how much he changed since she had last seen him. From what they told me Heero responded by simply saying 'Puu' before Sestuna burst into tears and grabbed him. They caught up with what they each had been up to since they had been separated. Trista then told Heero that he should finish school. Michelle offered to help Heero get into school with them but he wanted to go to Tokyo University. 

"Heero met Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei his first year there. They developed a reputation as being all but inseparable while they were there. They were the smartest in the school. About half way through the year Heero had received a letter from Hotaru saying three really nice ladies had adopted her and now she had three moms. She also asked him to visit her. What had surprised him was the fact that Amara, Michelle, and Trista had adopted Hotaru. Heero visited them the next day and found that they were all happy but Trista was the happiest of them all because she had the child she always wanted.

"The following year I met Heero in an advanced computer class. We fell into an easy friendship from there. It surprised me the most when he asked me out the first time because rarely talked to anyone else. We dated for four months before we officially became an item. A week later he told me he loved me and we moved in together. The rest you already know."

~~~~~ End Heero's Past ~~~~~

By the time Amy had finished she had begun to cry. Serena moved to hug and comfort her friend. She had one last question for her friend before she would let the conversation be dropped. 

"Amy do you still love Heero?"

"Yes I still love him." Amy said as tears ran down her face.

            Amy answer was what Serena had wanted to hear. Tomorrow she would see Heero and find out really had happened.

~~~ The Next Day ~~~

            Serena looked at the paper Duo had given her to make sure he was at the right address. Nodding her head Serena proceeded to the door and knocked. She was surprised to Trista and Hotaru answer the door.

"Umm……….What are you guys doing here?"

"I'm here to see Heero-Papa!" Hotaru said happily.

"We are here to see how Heero has been holding up." came Trista reply.

            A voice from the house stopped the three women from any more questions.

"Hey Puu whose at the door?"

            At that point Heero had made his way to the door where he noticed a blonde woman wearing cut off shorts, a white shirt with princess written on the front, and the strangest hair style he had ever seen.

"Who are you?" the question was directed at an open mouthed Serena.

            Trista looked at Serena trying to figure out what was taking the meatball headed girl so long to answer her brother. She couldn't help but release a small laugh at what she saw. Serena stood in the doorway with her mouth wide open staring at Heero like there was no else was in the world.

"This is Serena little brother." she answered for the star struck girl.

            Heero then realized that is was the same Serena that Duo and Trista had told him about. He nodded his head and returned to the living room followed by the three women. Serena reached the living room to find Amara here also with Michelle sitting in her lap. She smiled at the display and Amara never being one to miss a chance to be a tease commented on the blonde's smile.

"Hey Kitten see something you like?" she asked in a false husky voice.

            Michelle seeing that Amara was going into flirt mode decided to play her own little game with her girlfriend. She promptly got off of Amara's lap and crossed the room and sat down on Heero's lap, who easily wrapped his arm around her waist. Amara immediately forgot Serena and growled at Heero.

"Watch your hands, Yuy."

            Michelle continued her game and reprimanded Amara.

"Now now Amara if you like Serena so much then I'll just have to go to the only person who still loves me." she declared then smiled sweetly at her girlfriend and kissed Heero on the cheek.

"I told you to stop playing around Amara." Heero said with a small smirk on his face.

            Amara scowled at Heero and asked why Serena was here.

"Well for the last two weeks Amy has been staying with me and last night I asked for her to tell about you and how you two met Heero."

            At the mention of Amy's name Heero playful mood immediately disappeared.

"What did she say?"

"Before I talked to her last night we were all over talking about our relationships and Rei made a comment about your actions toward Amy. What surprised us was that she went off the deep end and told everyone to leave you alone."

"That's right Heero-Papa. She got mad and yelled at everyone."Hotaru put in.

"Later that night I asked her why she reacted that way and she said that we didn't understand your past. She told me and by the in she had started crying. When I saw her I asked if she still had feelings for you."

            Serena paused to look at Heero and Trista to gauge their reaction to what she had just said. She noticed they had begun to hold each other's hand after she mentioned their past. She also noticed that Heero had closed his after her last statement.

"Amy still loves you Heero. Every night she goes to sleep crying and holding a picture of you two together." 

            Heero's eyes snapped open when he heard that she still loved him. He got up from the couch and made his way to the door. He was almost there when Serena barred his path.

"Heero wait. She still loves you but you cant just run back to her and think everything will be alright again."

            She was met with a glare as Heero continued to make his way to the door. He was stopped as a pair of arm encircled his waist.

"Heero listen. I know you want to get her back as soon as possible but she still thinks that you love Relena. You can't run over there without a plan." Trista said as she held and comforted her brother.

"Then what can I do?"

"We are all getting together tomorrow for a picnic you come to that and talk to her." Serena stated.

"Kitten that's not such a good idea." Amara said with a little worry in her voice.

"Why not?"

"Serena you have to remember none of the girls have met Heero. And yesterday remember how all the girls wanted to get back at Heero." Stated Michelle.

"Well he can just go with Duo and the rest of the guys."

"I told I wasn't going because you girls have never met me and I didn't want to be in the way." Heero stated.

            The room went quiet while they tried to think of a way for Heero to show up with out raising suspicion against Heero.

"Ummm I have an idea."

            Everyone turned to look at the eight year old Hotaru who now had a blush rising on her face.


	4. The Party and Hotaru's Plan

The Party and Hotaru's Plan 

            Serena woke up early the next morning feeling as giddy as she used when she was going to junior high school. It had been a long time since she and her friends had gotten together to do anything. This was certainly a special occasion. Everyone that was going to be going knew that this party was mainly to cheer Amy up. She remembered the conversation she had with Heero and the rest of her friend the night before she just hoped Hotaru's plan didn't backfire. Now came the hard part in the plan.

"Come on Amy its time to go!!" Serena yelled for the fourth time this morning. 

"I'm not going!" came her reply.

            Serena rolled her eyes and proceeded to climb the stairs to get her friend. Why was she making this so difficult? Amy knew that everyone wanted her there and frankly Serena thought that Amy needed some fresh air, considering Amy had hardly left the house in the last two weeks. As she reached the door Serena prepared herself to use any means necessary get Amy up, dressed, and to the party.

"Amy get up we need to be ready to go when Duo gets here." Serena called as she opened the door. 

            She looked toward the bed and found the blue-haired girl bunched up on the bed with the covers over her head. Serena could only shake her head at the sight of the smartest girl she knew acting like a petulant child who refused to do something because she couldn't have her way. Serena went to bed and poked the cover and was rewarded with a muffled grunt that sounded like someone saying _'leave me alone'_. Serena poked the girl once more trying to get more of a reaction.

"Amy get up or we're going to be laaaaaaaaaaaaate!!!" Serena whined. 

" You are going to be late. Not me, I'm not going." Amy replied as she removed the comforter from her head. 

            Serena narrowed her eyes when she heard this. Then her eyes brightened when she heard the doorbell. A mischievous grin spread across her face thought of another way to get her to get Amy up. 

"Fine be that way but you are still going." Serena said as she set out an outfit for the blue-haired genius and walked out of the room.

            When Serena reached the bottom of the stairs she immediately ran over to her boyfriend Duo. She threw herself into his arms and told him what was going on with Amy. 

"She is just being too stubborn about this going to the party thing." Serena explained.

"Want me to go get her?" Duo joked. 

" Yes.", was Serena's reply as she walked over to the couch and sat down. 

"Are you kidding?!?!" He yelled looking at the blonde knowing that any girl who stayed with Heero as long as Amy had was some kind of danger.

            Serena turned to her boyfriend and glared at him then she pointed at the stairs. Duo shrugged his shoulders and went up stairs wondering how he got himself into situations like this. Smiling, Serena calmly began to count backwards. 

_5……4……3……2……1_

" DUO WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING IN HERE!! GET OUT NOW!!" came the screech from up stairs. 

            All at once a blur appeared from the stairwell  followed closely by several pairs of shoes. One of which hit the braided blur in the head knocking him down in front of his girlfriend. Serena erupted in laughter at the sight of Duo trying to dodge behind the couch while being assaulted by flying shoes. Serena looked toward the stairs and found a red faced Amy glaring at her and her boyfriend. She also noticed that Amy was also wearing the outfit she had laid out for her. 

"Serena why was your, soon to be dead, boyfriend in my room?" Amy asked in a dead monotone voice.

"Oh Amy I'm glad your up and ready to go." Serena said while she made her way to the front door, ignoring the looks Amy was throwing at her. 

            Amy continued to glare at her friend as she left her standing at the bottom of the steps. She let her shoulders sag in defeat knowing that now that she was up she wouldn't be able to avoid going to the party. Amy sighed and looked down before making her way to Duo's jeep_. 'At least she pick something that I'm going to be comfortable in.' _noticing Serena had picked a pair of khaki short and a blue short sleeve shirt. Amy sat in the back of the jeep and tried not to think about her problems.

~~~~~~ Amara's Car ~~~~~ 

"I can't believe that I agreed to this idea." Amara repeated to her sea green haired wife for the hundredth time. 

"Oh get over it already Amara. I think it's a cute idea." Michelle replied turning on the radio.

            They were already headed toward the park where they were going to have the party. Amara was in the driver's seat wearing a pair of jeans and a sleeveless shirt complaining about the plan concerning Heero And Amy. Her wife wore a simple aqua colored  sundress. In the car that was following them Trista sat hold the small basket of food they had been able to make before they left. A small played across her lips as she listened to her friends argue over the same topic again. As  they arrived at the park they saw that everyone had arrived save for Serena, Amy, and Duo. While they walked toward their friends they each shared hoped their plan would work without any problems. 

_'Good luck Heero.'_

~~~~~ Heero's Apartment ~~~~~

            He had been dressed for the last hour he simply chose not to rush into the plan his surrogate daughter came up with the night before. He released a small smirk when he thought about the plan and his and Amara's reaction. They were really alike in that one respect they were very protective of Hotaru. Heero glanced at the clock on the wall beside the bed. It read 12 o'clock he had better get on his way. As Heero made his way to the door he took the time to consider if he should bring the one thing that had caused him so much trouble in the first place. His eyes hardened as he thought of all he could lose and gain from just bringing that small item, it wasn't really a choice in the first place. He grabbed the small gift his keys and left. His circled around two main details the plan and he was finally going to see Amy again.

~~~~~~ Hotaru's Room ~~~~~~

" I hope Amy will at least talk to Heero-papa," the girl sighed again as she thought over her plan again. 

            It was true she did get some satisfaction from being able to help her 'papa', but a lot of today depended on Amy. Hotaru hoped everything would be worked out after today she missed seeing Amy and Heero happy and together. Hotaru shook her head to clear the line of thinking she was currently on. She should be happy she was going to a party and have a good time with her friends and she also got a little extra because of her plan. Hotaru laughed out loud when she remembered last night.

~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~

_"Ummm I have an idea."_

_            Everyone turned to look at the eight year old Hotaru who now had a blush rising on her face. Everyone present in the apartment turned and stared at the young purple-eyed girl wondering why she was blushing about her idea._

_"Its ok Hotaru what your idea?" Trista said while a slight smirk played on her lips. _

_" Well, Heero-papa told all his friend that he was going to go the party and we know that the girls will not like it very much if he shows up, right? So why don't we give them a reason for why he's there." Hotaru suggested._

_            Everyone nodded agreeing with the child's idea so far but they still noticed that her blush had yet to leave her face._

_"That is a good idea but why are you blushing Taru?" Heero asked._

_            When he asked that question Hotaru's blush increased and covered from her cheeks to her chin. She quick mumbled out her response and hoped that she wouldn't have to repeat herself. Her hope weren't heeded as everyone in the living room had confused looks on their faces. _

"What did you say Hotaru?" Trista asked obviously enjoying herself.             Hotaru gave her third mother a small glare thinking that she should have never told her secret. She looked up and realized that she had to tell her other parents her secret as well. 'I hope they don't go over broad about this.' "Well, there is this boy that…" 

_"WHAT BOY!!!!" Amara yells._

_"I'll kill him." Heero says in a dead monotone while clenching his fist._

_            Their reactions immediately caused Michelle and Serena to fall over laughing making comments about how funny they looked. Trista was covering the small smile that graced her lips while Hotaru's blush increased. What a lot of people don't realize is that Heero have two things that are very important to them, one their friends and family and two their over protectiveness of Hotaru. The one thing that got the two of them worked up the most was the idea of their little girl dating._

_"Honestly you two let the poor girl finish." Trista mock reprimanded Hotaru's father figures. _

"What I meant was the guy like could take me and Heero-papa could go to the party without any problems." She finished hoping that they understood what she was trying to say.

_"I don't get it Taru. What does this boy have to do with Heero going to the party and not being harassed by everybody?" Amara asked while scratching her head in confusion._

_            The young purple-haired girl sighed and shook her head. Hotaru left her position on the couch and went over to Heero and grabbed his hand. Then looked at her other father. Amara still had a confused look on her face. Hotaru sighed 'I knew she wasn't going to get it.' _

_"Heero-papa will you go with me to the party?" Hotaru said turning to look at her father._

_This was met by five reactions in the small apartment:_

_A: The flash of a camera thanks to a giggling Michelle._

_B: A smirk on Trista's face._

_C: The sound of Serena squealing about how cute that looked._

_D: The sound of a body falling to the floor._

_E: Heero nodding to Hotaru's proposal and smirking at Amara lying on the floor unconscious._

~~~~~ End Flash Back ~~~~~

Hotaru was brought from her musing by the sound of a motorcycle's engine. A smile grew on her face as she ran down the stairs to the front door. She stopped at the door and checked for the house key and then threw the door open to see her father sitting on his bike looking at her holding a small dark purple helmet.  

"Heero-papa!!!!"

"Ready to go to the party Taru?" Heero asked handing her the helmet.

            Hotaru jumped on to the back of the bike put her helmet on and nodded. 

~~~~ Tokyo Park  ~~~~

Serena, Duo, and Amy arrived at the park to see the rest of their friends and their respective boyfriends. Amy couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of what her friends still had and she didn't. As she stepped out of Duo's Jeep she cast quick glances at everyone around her. Mina was sitting on the blanket that she and Quatre had brought, telling him about her ideas and hopes of becoming an idol. Not far them Makoto was carrying a basket of food and walking with her boyfriend Trowa who was nodding his head and talking about their plans to move in together. 

"Onna where is that baka friend and that braided-baka?!" 

            Amy turned the voice and saw the only couple that constantly yelled and shouted at each other over anything. She watched as the raven-haired miko Rei quickly got in the face of her boyfriend and gave him a piece of her mind.

" She will be here any second NOW and WHO are YOU calling and ONNA!"

            Amy shook her head at the display her friend was putting on. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw Serena move to talk to Rei. 

"Gee Rei I didn't know you cared."

"MEATBALL HEAD WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!!!!" Rei screamed as her attention centered on Serena.

_'They'll always be the same.'_ Ami thought with an exaggerated sigh. Her attention was shifted once again with the arrival of Michelle, Amara, and Trista. The sight of Amara's arm around Michelle's waist made Amy realized how she was the only one without someone.  Amy's eyes then fell as she tried to keep her tears from falling in front of her friends. She looked up just in time to see Trista coming toward her.

"Hello Amy. How have you been?" 

"I am as fine as I can be Trista. Where is Hotaru? I thought she was coming with you guys?" was Amy's reply.

"She'll be here but her 'Date' said that he would bring her." Trista smirked when she saw Amy's eyes go wide.

"Date? I bet Amara had a fit about that." Amy said with a small smile playing across her face. But as quickly as it appeared it vanished at what Trista said next.

"We tried to get my brother to come but he had over plans for today."

"Good I don't want to see him. He's probably out with that blonde-haired bitch." Amy growled.

            Trista was silent after this was said. She could hardly believe that Amy had said what she had. Didn't Amy realize just how much she sounded like Heero when she said that? _'I guess they each picked up part of the other's personality.'_  She also realized that their plan was going to be a lot harder to pull off than she originally thought. Trista knew she needed to change the course of the conversation quickly.

"Well let's go meet the others and try to have a good time." Trista said and locked arms with Amy as she walked toward the spot picked for the party.

~~~~~ Tokyo Park Entrance ~~~~~

            Heero turned off his bike and looked at his watch. It read 2:30 the party had started thirty minutes ago so they weren't very late. He glanced behind him and helped Hotaru off the bike. The little girl was trying to hold her self back from running toward where the party was taking place. Heero could clearly see her excitement. He got off the Harley and touched the pocket in front of his jacket. The small box was still there he sighed and turned toward his 'Date'.

"Lead the way Hotaru." He said and offered her his arm.

"Okay Heero-papa." Hotaru replied with a big smile on face.

            They entered the park and found the party simply enough. When they were with viewing distance Heero heard Hotaru start the giggle and let her run toward her friends trailing behind her. Makoto and Mina were the first of the group to see Hotaru coming toward the group.

"Hey guys Hotaru's coming this way." Makoto yelled at everyone.

            Everyone turned and saw the girl running toward them. The girls stood and greeted their youngest friend. Hotaru was bombarded with hugs from everyone and introduced the their boyfriends. Hotaru also noticed that Amy was not with everyone else.

"Hey Hotaru where's your date and is he cute?" Mina asked trying to tease the younger purple haired girl.

            Hotaru heard her question and answered by going up to Heero and grabbing his hand. They returned to the group and Hotaru had a small smirk on her face.

"Guys this is my Date." Hotaru said proudly and presented Heero to her friends.

            The reactions to this were different and were divided into three separate reactions.

1: "OH MY GOD THAT'S YOUR DATE!!!!!" The girls said with their mouths hanging open in disbelief.

2: "WHAT!!!!" That was the guys reaction because he said he wasn't coming and slight jealousy at the effect it had on the girlfriends.

3: A camera flash followed by laughter thanks to Michelle, Amara, and Serena. 

            Everyone turned to the three laughing women and waited for an explanation about what was so funny. Seeing that their answer wasn't forth coming Rei turned to Wufei and asked what was the big deal.

"Onna he said he wouldn't come to this and here he is?" was his reply.

"What are you talking about? Who is that?" She asked forgetting about him calling her an onna

" Heero how are you doing man. I didn't expect to see you here?" came their answer in the form of Duo.

            All the girls turned toward their significant others and spoke as one slowly narrowing their eyes.

"That. Is. Heero." They asked in a dead monotone voice.

            The guys simply nodded. And watched the girlfriends turn toward the reason for their friend's suffering. The each glared at him wondering why he dared to show his face here. Heero met the glare with one of equal intensity. He knew that this would be their reaction toward him so he was prepared. Hotaru and Serena saw that the mood of the party had changed and tried to fix the situation.

"Leave my date alone he's only here because I asked him." Hotaru said with a small glare.

"Yeah come on guys this won't help anyone leave him alone." Serena said.

            The girls began to back off when they heard the sound of footsteps approaching them. They all turned to see Trista standing there looking at all of them. But what drew their attention was the sight of Amy looking at through and directly at Heero with tears falling from her eyes. They locked eyes and thoughts spun around and through Amy's mind. _'What is he doing here? Why did he come? He looks exactly the same as when I left. Oh god how I miss him.'_

Amy approached Heero with all these thoughts swirling in her mind. She stopped in front of him and looked at him trying to see if his eyes would give anything away. She couldn't see anything but the cold eye she remembered from when they first met. Amy felt guilt well up in her heart as the thought that she caused this change in him. She clenched her fists as her anger quickly made her lose that thought.  He was the one who hurt her how dare he make her think she was to blame for this change in both of them.

"What the hell are you doing here Heero?" Amy asked in a cold voice. "Shouldn't you be out with that blonde bitch?"

            Heero didn't know how to answer her in all of the time he had known her Amy had never been this angry at him. And it didn't surprise him that she still believed that he was with Relena. But the coldness in her voice shocked him the most it remind him too much of how he was in the past when his only care was his sister. 

"I came to see you." Was his short reply. "We need to talk."

            Amy eyes widen when she heard this. He wanted to talk. Of all the things he could possibly want he wanted to talk. The way he said it made it seem as if her leaving him hadn't affected him at all. This drove her anger to new heights. She clenched her fists even tighter to reign in her conflicting emotions. She had to stay in control or else she would lose everything just like before.

"There is nothing to talk about Heero. You hurt me by running around behind my back and seeing the other woman. I made my point clear. I loved you enough to let you go and be happy with someone else. So don't try to walk back to me when you have had you fill with that blonde woman. I WILL NOT BE A REPLACEMENT!" Amy finished raising her voice as she force herself to speak through the sobs she was producing.

"You aren't a replacement you never were Amy." Heero reply keeping his eyes locked on her form as it shook from her crying.

"Don't lie to me Heero. I was there that night I heard everything you and Duo were talking about." She answered in a small empty voice. Then she turned to Duo. "What did you say that night Duo? I remember it you said 'I didn't know you were such a ladies man.' You didn't deny it so don't lie to me I can't anymore."

            She heard them that night but she wasn't there how could she have heard that? That thought kept running through his head. He clenched his fist realizing that he had no way of convincing her other wise. His fist relaxed and took a step toward her but stopped when her head snapped up and he saw her glare at him with tears still spilling from her eyes.

            Amy glared at him as he tried to approach her. Her mind was in a constant battle with her emotions. Everything she had said showed him that he had no way of denying any of it. But she was driven by the fact that she had let him go to be happy so why was he still tormenting her. Her glare turned even colder with these thoughts she was trying to avoid hurting and he was the one who ended up hurt. She decided that it would not happen this time. She took a step toward Heero and closed the space between them.

"Amy what are you doing? Don't tell me you're forgiving him? " Rei asked staring at her friend's position next to the man who hurt so much.

"Shut up Rei." Amy said.

            Amy looked at Heero and placed her arms around his neck. Heero' eyes widen at the contacted and felt Amy pull his head down and kiss him hard. He closed his eye and responded. Amy felt him begin to return the kiss and she responded in kind pouring all of her hurt and love into it. Then as suddenly as she began she stopped and felt hurt right hand strike Heero. 

"It's over Heero. I won't be a replacement again." Amy said then she turned her sobbing form to Serena. " Take me home."

            Serena nodded and led Amy away. The others were in hock by what happened in front of them. Some of them were thinking that Heero deserved worst while others just didn't understand what had happened.

            Heero turned his head back toward the group taking in their reactions. He heard the sound of the jeep leaving and began to make his way to the park exit also. He stopped at the sound of his daughter's voice.

"I'm sorry Heero-papa." The young girl said through tears.

"Its not your fault Hotaru. Thank you for trying to help me." Heero said while wiping away her tears. "I had fun on our date we have to do it again soon."

            Hotaru nodded her head and forced a small smile for her father. Heero continued to make his way to the exit after talking to her. The rest of the boy and girls began to leave as well. 

"Rei would you let Hotaru stay the night with you tonight?" Trista asked.

"Sure." Rei replied after giving the older woman a quick questioning glance. 

" Thank you." 

            Amara and Michelle exchanged glances both wondering what Trista had planned. When the other had left the three remaining women stayed to discuss what to do next.

"That didn't go very well." Michelle said.

"Its because they're both so stubborn. They deserve each other." Trista said as she picked up the box her brother had dropped during his talk with Amy.

"Well I'm going to find Heero and talk some sense into that boy." Amara said as she began to walk toward one of the two remaining cars.

"Good idea. Michelle and I will speak with Amy." 

            They all nodded to each other and left the park to talk to their respective family and friend.

Sorry it took so long but I have been busy with school and everything else. I'll try to get chapter 5 and 6 up soon.

Thanks to you guys who reviewed me.  


	5. Confrontations Part 1

Thanks go out to you guy who reviewed me. If anybody has question about why did what email me and all answer at the end of the next chapter. So here is chapter 5.

Confrontations Part 1 

            Serena had been silent the whole trip back to her apartment. She couldn't bring herself to glance at her friend because of her part in setting up her meeting with Heero this afternoon. She had been shocked at Amy's response to his presence, but then again so was everyone else. Serena remembered her conflicting thoughts during Amy's confession and that made her feel her anger rise slightly because she realized Amy was still clinging to the past. That incident had happened so long ago they had all thought she had gotten over it. They had obviously been wrong, but a stray thought was still running through Serena's head, _'Why did she do all that if she still loves him?'_ She was brought from her musing when she heard the door close beside her. 

            Amy had already left the Jeep and waited for Serena to open the door to the apartment. The sooner she could forget about today and how she had treated Heero the sooner she could get her life back on track. Tears began to from in her eyes at that thought. _'But I want him in my life.'_ She quickly suppressed her tears saying she had cried enough for her whole lifetime. _'I won't be a replacement.' _She took shaky breath as Serena opened the door to the apartment. Amy didn't even spare her blonde-haired friend a second glance before entering and making her way up the stairs. 

"Amy I'm so sorry." Serena said in a tiny voice with her eyes downcast.

            Amy paused when she heard the whispered apology. Her eyes narrowed as she turned to face her friend. 

"Your apology means nothing to me Serena. You knew about how I felt and you still brought him to that party like nothing had happened and now you are sorry. Its too late for that." Her voice was as cold as ice.

            Her eyes narrowed even more when she saw that Serena neither denied nor accepted her accusation. She was about to renew her ascent when doorbell rang. Serena was immediately at the door thanking the gods for a small reprieve from her guilt. She pulled the door open thinking that it was Duo with something they had left at the park, her eyes widened when she saw Trista and Michelle standing on the other side of the door.

"Hello Serena. Is Amy here?" Michelle asked.

"Yes we would like to speak with you and her." Trista said with a small bit of impatience.

"Oh did you two want to apologize to me too?" Amy asked sarcastically. "Well save it."

"We're not here to apologize, but we do have some things to speak to you about. If we're satisfied then we will leave." Trista replied trying to keep her anger down.

            Amy didn't respond but simply move from her position on the stairs and took a seat on the couch. Her glare didn't go unnoticed by any of the women in the room. They all took seats and the room fell into an uncomfortable silence. None of the women knew what to say to begin the conversation. The silence only helped to anger Amy even more and cause her glare to intensify. Michelle was the first to speak out of the group.

"This afternoon was rather interesting wasn't it?" 

"No it was rather fucked up." 

"I guess your still angry then." Michelle said letting Amy's harsh reply roll off her back. 

"I think I have a right to be don't you? You guys went behind my back and set me up. Who's idea was it to bring him because I know he wouldn't have shown up other wise." Amy asked.

"How do you know that…" Serena trailed off when Amy's head snapped in her direction.

"Don't."

"It was Hotaru's idea." Trista said simply.

            Amy's glare wavered slightly at this and Serena jumped at the chance to have some of her question answered. Amy glare returned the room to silence as everyone tried to drive the conversation to get the information they wanted.

"Amy why did you acted like that? You told me that you still loved him." Serena asked.

"I do still love him but I am not going to be something he can fall back to when he is tired of the woman he is already with." she said quietly.

"I thought you were over that Amy. You're going to throw away something that made you truly happy over your past?!?!?" Serena exclaimed throwing her arms up in frustration. 

"I'm not throwing anything away Serena. I'm just not letting myself end up hurt like the last time." was her answer.

"DAMN IT AMY! HE'S NOT GREG!!" Serena yelled. 

"I know." Amy said losing her glare and lowering her eyes to the floor to conceal her sadness.

"Then why?" Serena asked trying to understand the reason behind Amy's reaction.

            Trista and Michelle trade quick glances at the pair. Amy lack of response began driving their curiosity toward the subject of her not wanting to be a 'replacement'. They knew whatever her problem was it was derived from her time with this mysterious boy named Greg. Trista reigned in her anger and allowed Michelle to continue asking the question for the time being. She would take over when they had a clearer understanding of the situation. 

"Who exactly is this Greg person and what does he have to do with what happened this afternoon?" Michelle asked the two girls.

            Serena looked away from Amy and let her shoulders sag. Shaking her head as she re-took her seat and refused to speak. Amy got her self into this and she has to deal with her past or it'll stop her from ever being happy. Serena turned toward Amy and waited for her to reply. Trista cocked one eyebrow at this recent turn of events but remained quiet. Michelle gazed at the blue-haired girl waiting for her to reply. Seeing that the girl's eyes remained on the floor Michelle moved toward the young girl and kneeled in front of her.

"Amy, please understand, we care a great deal about you and Heero but you need to help us. Who is Greg and what did he do to you?" Michelle asked again with true sympathy in her voice.

            Amy head rose and everyone saw that she had angry tears in her eyes. She made no move to hide them from Michelle and the others; they were the reason she was brought to this. Her eyes hardened at the look of sympathy she received from them. _'If they want to know then I'll put this to rest now.' _ She thought with a sadistic smile forming on her teary face.

"Fine you want to know then I'll tell you. This all happened before I met you, Heero, or Trista. It happened when I was in junior high. I was still very introverted and the only people I would talk to were Serena and the others. They all had their sights set on certain guys while I hid myself with schoolwork pretending that I didn't really care about that stuff. But I really craved the carefree way that they live each day. 

"That all changed one day while I was at cram school. I was checking the scores from the most recent test we had taken when a young boy approached me. At first I couldn't believe that he was approaching me. Me the unattractive and most closed off girl in the school but he was. He was like a dream. He was very handsome and at the same he had a modest feeling coming from he was also the second smartest person in the school. That was him, the first guy I fell for, Greg.

"I was so struck with him that I decide to take a gamble for once in my boring life. We fell into a quick friendship just like I had with Heero but I didn't realize that I was that I had not taken the time to actually get to know him. At the beginning of the relationship Greg didn't really change much but later he began to slowly start changing me. It started with little things like how I would dress or how much time I spent on studying but the changes started to become more based on my personality.  Some times I wonder if the changes he pushed me to make were for the best. Greg helped me with my self-confidence and speaking my mind but I think that the changes drove him away in the first place.

"Greg began to become more distant as we stayed together. He would spend less and less time with me and more time away. Then it happened I caught him with some other girl. Sure it wouldn't have been a big deal but as I stood there staring at them I took in the girls features. She was almost an exact copy of who I was the only difference being that she wasn't as introverted as I had been and she didn't jump at him when he met her. I reacted the only way I knew how. I ran back to my house and forced myself to believe that it never happened, that he was still mine.

"It worked for a while that is until he began to have trouble getting away from me to go see her. Greg couldn't go anywhere without me with him. I know it was stupid but I was desperate to prove he was mine. This drove him to become even colder toward me, but I accepted it just to keep him with me. This continued for weeks until one night he found me and was back to the way he was when we first met. I was ecstatic that he was mine again, but I found out later that he had come back to me because I was a safe, a sure thing. Greg had seen me the night I caught him with that girl. Everything went smoothly for a while until the change in him happened again. This time he told that he was seeing someone else and that the only reason he stayed with me was because I was a replacement." Amy glaze never wavered when she finished her story. 

Serena chose that moment to add rest of the story that Amy left out.

"What she didn't tell you was that we found her that same night with a bottle of aspirin and Jack Daniels. She was crying and repeating that she was a replacement. If we had been any later she would have committed suicide. She finally told us what had happened and we helped her as best we could." Serena finished.

            Michelle nodded her head and didn't question the tears that fell from the blonde girl's eyes. Her glaze fell on Amy who face still held that sadistic smile from when she first began her story. Michelle shuddered at the hollow laugh the girl released.

"I was over everything that had happened in the past then I met Heero and he was so different from Greg in how he treated me. It was almost as if he was afraid that I would disappear if he tried anything that I didn't expect. I love that the most about your brother Trista and it's also the thing I hate most about him. I am not made of glass and I am not a replacement. But he did surprise me he surprised me by bring just like Greg and I hate myself because I can't hate him for it. That's why I let him go, but you all fucked that up by putting me in a situation to face him and my past and instead of just me being hurt we both were." Amy broke into a croaking laugh and her face still held her sinister smile.

            Trista had sat through the blue-haired girl's entire speech. She had sat there and heard speak about her past and how she had been treated. Trista had listened to every excruciating detail when Amy had compared the two boys, but the thing that drove her patience was how the girl had said all of this with that sickening smile on her face. Then the foolish girl had the gall to begin to laugh about the situation. Trista rose from her seat and cross the room toward her brother's lover. The hollow laughter was silenced as Trista's hand struck Amy's cheek sending the girl to the floor.

"You did all of this today because you wanted to protect Heero? Well I think that is all 

BULLSHIT!!!" Trista yelled not trying to mask her anger.

"Who cares what you think?" Amy hissed at the older woman.

"You listen to me Amy I love my brother and so do you, but you are willing to throw that away because you're scared of being hurt. Why did you decide to be with Heero in the first place?" Trista voice hissed back with barely controlled fury.

Amy began to answer but her response died on her lips as she tried to choke to control her tears.

"I'll tell you why it's because he was safe. His past was even worst than yours and you knew he couldn't and wouldn't hurt you again. He had been through too much to risk the one good thing he had been able to get." Trista whispered to the girl.

" THAT'S NOT TRUE!!! I LOVE HIM AND YOU KNOW IT!!! HE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO MADE ME HAPPY!!! THE ONLY ONE!!!" Amy screamed at the woman, wildly shaking her head.

"Then prove it. Go to him and tell him why you put both of you through this hell." Trista said as she rose.

            Amy nodded weakly but made know move to leave her position on the floor. Trista saw this and played her trump card. She bowed before her friend and held out her hand.

"Earlier you said you wished Heero would surprise you more often then he had, well here is the surprise he had planned for you." Trista spoke quietly to her friend.

            Amy eyes drifted toward the out stretched hand before her. What she saw drove her in hysterical tears. In Trista's hand lay a small velvet box that held a sterling silver band that held a blue sapphire at its center. Amy's mind raced at this sight. _'He was going to propose to me! I've made a horrible mistake!!!'_  Amy gently took the box into her hands fearing that it was some kind of gross hallucination she had created. Amy released the breath she had been holding when the ring remained in her hand. She rose from the floor and made her way toward the door. She hesitated for a second and glanced questioningly around the living room her eyes stopping on Trista who gave her a small nod. With that Amy opened the door and began her journey to find her love.

"You didn't have to be so harsh Trista." Michelle said as she watched Amy leave.

"They both deserve to be happy and I'll be damned if they screw it up because they are too stubborn to admit. I want some kids that I can spoil." Trista replied with smirking at her joke.

            Their eyes all trailed to the window in time to see the sky split and the rain fall. They all shared the same thought.

_'Good luck you two.'_

~~~~~  Tokyo University  ~~~~~

            He had been here before and those that knew him best would know he was here. But the rain would slow them down besides he really wanted some time to himself. Everything that had happened in the past few weeks had left him with a lot to think about. Heero mentally went over what had happened to ruin his life in the last couple of weeks. He had lost the one woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with not once but twice. He had lot his chance to propose to her because of another woman who wouldn't take no for an answer and to top it all off he lot the engagement ring he had bought for Amy. He figured his luck couldn't get much worse but Mother Nature wasn't without a sense of humor. Heero sighed as the rain began to drench him. He didn't try to find any cover from the sudden storm because there wasn't any on the roof of the building letting himself be soaked to the bone.

            Amara had arrived on the roof just after the rain had began she stood a good distance behind her friend studying him. Amara knew she would have to speak with him eventually but she didn't know how exactly to approach him about what had happened. Her original plan was to find him and beat some sense into him but sight before her made her rethink her plan. Not many people knew it but Amara relationship with Heero was not mainly based on their involvement with Michelle and Hotaru. At least it wasn't for Amara. Heero had been there for her a lot in the past so she had taken a special part in this whole situation. _' I'll fix this to pay you back for what you did for me, Heero.' _ She opened her umbrella and started toward her friend.

            Heero had seen Amara out of the corner of his eyes but didn't move to acknowledge her presence. He turned his head slightly when he began to move toward him. He chose to let her continue to come toward him until she was standing beside him. He looked toward her when he noticed that an umbrella covered his head. 

" Don't you know enough to come out of the rain Heero?" Amara said with a small smile gracing her lips.

"Hnn." 

            Amara sighed. _'Of course he wasn't going to make this easy.'_ She had to get him to talk or this wasn't going to work out. Amara tried another route.

"Hotaru said she couldn't wait to go out with you again. I think she really wants to show you off at her school next."

"Hnn."

            Amara sighed at his response. She knew this was going to be difficult but he had to give her something to ease the conversation toward what happened today. Hotaru was one of the easiest ways to get him to open up to anyone but he wasn't taking the opportunity. 

"Heero, I'll get straight to the point what happened today? Why did you stand there and let Amy say all of those things when you were carrying that ring with you? You had the power to end all of this drama in one move." 

            Amara noticed his eyes narrow slightly when she mentioned the engagement ring he had bought. _'At least I'm getting some kind of reaction from him.' _ Or that was what she thought until he grunted in response. That pushed her patience to the breaking point. 

            "Damn it Yuy! I'm trying to find out how to help you out here. I just want to help you like you did me all those years ago. You're the closest thing to family I got left so don't push me away." Amara said her voice catching slightly at the end.

            Heero turned to look at her when he heard this. It was true he had become like her surrogate family after she had started told them she and Michelle were dating. That's why Michelle and Heero constantly flirted to get a rise at of Amara. Before her family found out about her and Michelle, Heero had been telling each girls parents that he was dating Michelle. It worked out for a while until Amara decided that she wanted to marry Michelle. Her parents didn't take it well. They threatened to disown Amara if she married another woman. Amara left and never spoke to her parents again after she married Michelle. Heero remembered everything about what had happened but what he remembered the most was how Amara had relied on him after the marriage how she unknowingly started their quote unquote brother-sister relationship.

"Okay I'll tell you 'little sister'." Heero said using a joke that only they shared.

"You better and that's BIG sister."  Amara smiled after his reply.

" I didn't say anything to Amy today because to tell you the truth I've couldn't deny anything that she said about what I had been doing. Everything she said was right except what she said about Relena. But the one thing that I don't get it about this afternoon was how she kept saying that she wouldn't be a replacement again. Do you know what she was talking about?" Heero said looking to Amara as if she knew something that was being kept from just him.

"I honestly don't know but you still didn't tell me why you didn't give her the ring." Amara said trying to stay with the topic at hand.

"I told you I couldn't do it because everything she said about me sneaking around was true. For a second I had thought she had forgiven me and I could still ask her but then she kissed me. Amara you don't ever want to know what its like to have someone kiss you to hurt you, ever. I don't even know where the ring is anymore." He said as he looked down at the drenched roof.

"Heero I am truly sorry." Amara said not knowing what else she could really say on the situation.

            Silence over took then as the both stared at the rain. They stood like that for what seemed like hours until they both heard something approaching them from behind. They turned and found Amy standing a few feet behind them with her staring at the roof. Neither Heero nor Amara could tell how long the girl had been there but by looking at her clothes they knew she had been walking through the rain for a while. Amara noticed how the blue-haired girl was continuously glancing in her direction asking with her eyes for Amara to please give her and Heero sometime alone. Amara nodded slightly and made her way to the roof exit as she passed Amy she noticed something that gave her a sense of relief. 

            They two young lovers stood together in he rain each waiting for the other to make the first move. Amy eyes never moved from their position on the roof surface as she tried to control her out of control emotions. Heero continued to stare at her as she tried to calm her breathing he could tell that she had been crying by how her shoulders jerked as she tried to hide her tears. Heero took a cautious step toward the young woman and began to speak.

"Amy how did you know where to find me?" He asked to give her an opening to start the conversation.

"Heero you brought me here when I was going crazy over finals the first year we met. This is the spot that you always go when something is bothering you. So Trista, Michelle, Amara, and me know where to find you when something happens." Amy explained.

_'So anyone who loves you knows where to find you.' _She added mentally.

            Amy raised her eyes to look at Heero. She knew that he could tell she had been crying and that was right now. She also noticed that he had move toward her before he spoke but had stopped at arms length from her. She shivered slightly when the wind blew across the rooftop. She made no move to hide it and Heero restrained himself from trying to hold her. They were both walking on eggshells at this point and the both knew it. 

_'We're never going to get anything settled this way.'_ Amy thought to herself. _'We need to go somewhere that we can fix this without interruptions.'_

            Amy took a small step toward Heero and prayed that he wouldn't move away from her. He didn't he just stood in front of her waiting for her to make the next move. Amy continued to step closer to him until she was standing as close as she could without touching him. Amy looked in to Heero's eyes and slowing lowered her head until it rested on his left shoulder. They stood like that for several minutes the only contact between where her fore head lay on his shoulder.

"Heero we need to talk." Amy said while savoring the small contact between them.

"Lets go home."

            Amy nodded slightly against his shoulder and let him lead her toward the roof exit.

Next Chapter soon. Thanks for the reviews.

Oh and for you guys who are wondering why I didn't use the characters Japanese name it was because I like their English names better.


	6. Confrontation and Resolutions

Well it's time for the holidays. So Seasons Greetings. Ok Here is Chapter 6 hope you guys enjoy.

Confrontations and Resolutions 

            Amy tightened her grip on Heero's waist as he increased the speed of Harley. In truth, she had missed this over the passed couple of weeks, the closeness they shared doing the simplest of things. Riding his bike with him reminded her of how intimate the simple things they did together were for her. Amy closed her eyes and rested her head on his back and inhaled Heero's familiar scent as it mingled with the rain. Amy sighed and pressed herself harder into his back as her grip tightened once more. _'I have to get him back and if I do I'll never let him go again.'_ She thought as they continued the ride to 'their' home.

            Heero's thoughts laid along the same lines that Amy's were at the moment. He had missed her while she was gone and he regretted every moment they had spent apart. He regretted even more the fact that he had been ready to give up on her ever even given him a chance to explain everything to her. Heero relaxed himself more as he felt Amy tightened her grip around him. He had thought that she was still a little unsure of touching him. He had noticed how she had hesitated when she saw him get on to his bike, but her hesitation had lasted only a moment. He knew that when they arrived at their apartment everything would be left up to her and how she took everything he told her. He allowed himself a small smirk when he felt her lay her head on his back. The smirk remained on Heero's face as he turned in to the buildings parking lot. 

            They both sat on the bike for several minutes after they had arrived; each waiting for the other to take the lead toward the inevitable conversation that they knew was going to take place. Heero was the first to move off the bike and her turn toward Amy and took in her appearance. Her blue hair lay matted to head from the rain and her eyes remained downcast as if she was contemplating why she had returned here in the first place. Heero also noticed that her body shivered slightly against a sudden breeze that swept through the parking lot, seeing as her clothes were drenched from the rain.  

"Come on we need to get you out of your wet clothes, Amy." He said and offered her his hand.

Amy nodded and took the offered hand. As they began to make their way to the apartment, Amy's eyes remained on the ground in front of her. Amy glanced out the side of her eye to see if Heero noticed how she was acting. His eyes remained forward as the made their way toward their home. Amy sighed to herself once again resigning herself to thinking of a way to get him to return to her. She paused as they reached the door each of them sharing the same thought.

_'I hope we can work this out.'_

            Heero opened the door and Amy immediately noticed that little had change in the apartment since she had left. She found herself slowly walking through the living room and touching everything she found. Amy realized that she had not been gone an extensive amount of time but a sense of displacement filled her mind. She hadn't expected him to keep everything she had left there either. It was a strange feeling that she could place. Had he expected her to return?

"Why didn't you get rid of the stuff I left behind?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"I didn't want to. Here take these."

            Amy looked up from her place in the living room to see that Heero had went and found her some dry clothes. Amy gladly took them and glanced at Heero and asked where she could change. 

" Amy this is still your home you can change where ever you choose I'll be waiting here when you get back." He stated and sat down on the couch.

            Amy nodded and made her way toward the bedroom they shared leaving Heero to his thoughts.

~~~~~ Bedroom ~~~~~

            The first thing she noticed upon entering the room was that two things were out of place. Heero's gun lay on the bedside table and the letter she had written was still on the desk. Amy moved slowly toward the bed and placed her change of clothes next to her. Her blue eyes lay fixed on the gun she had seen only once in the past. She knew that the gun was something he had hidden away at her request, but seeing it there in front of her was as shocking as the first time she had seen it. She had first seen it when they had returned from a date they had been on. Amy remembered Heero sitting in the kitchen and they had begun talking and she had convinced him to tell her more about his past. Needless to say that was a hard subject for him to speak about, and that was when he first showed her the gun. As he told her about his past she noticed that he had begun to take the gun apart and rebuilding it as he spoke. Amy shivered when she remembered the look in his eyes as he told her and how he never once looked at the gun in his hands when he spoke. That same evening he told her that the gun was in a way a representative of his past and how he had over come it. 

            Amy picked up the gun and held it up to her eyes. She knew it wasn't loaded it had not been for sometime. She stared at it a moment longer before returning it to the table where it had sat. She then looked at the clothes Heero had given her, the sight made her smile. A green tank top and black spandex shorts. She smiled grew a little when he remembered that those were the only set of clothes she ever got him to let her borrow. They had quickly become her favorite set of house clothing. She quickly changed into them and looked around the room once more before she set on about the conversation that was about to take place. Her eyes fell upon the letter she had written. The smile she once wore faded from her face as she picked up the letter and read it. Everything she had said in it was true she did want him to be happy even if I was without her, but she had gone out of her way to keep from be hurt and she had hurt him in the process. Amy looked at the letter that she held in her left hand and her eyes caught the glint that the engagement ring gave in the room's light. Her eyes took a determined look as she left the bedroom.

~~~~~ Living Room ~~~~~

            Heero sat in silence when Amy had left. He racked his mind trying to think of someway to fix the problem that was keeping him and Amy apart. Yes, they had come back here to talk but what was he going to say. His only proof about his action over the past few of weeks was gone, probably dropped in the park this afternoon. And he knew that he had to add on the fact that she had every right to be angry with him. But he wanted to know why she thought that he was using her as a replacement. A lot was going to happen tonight between them and Heero hoped that the out come would have them both being together at the least friends. He sighed and leaned back on the couch waiting for Amy's return. He didn't have to wait long. 

            She announced her entrance by taking the seat in front of him and staring in to his Prussian eyes. Heero looked right into her eyes and they each prepared to begin.

"Amy" "Heero" 

            They each stopped waiting for the other to continue. Amy began again this time sliding the letter on to the table between them. Heero looked at the letter and at her.

" I know you read the letter Heero. I want you to know I meant every word of it too. I want you to be happy even it's not with me. But I want to understand why were you seeing this that other girl behind my back? Why wasn't I enough? Why did you hurt me the way you did?" 

            Amy started the only way she could knowing that there was no subtle way to go about this. It was better for each of them to lay it all out on the table and settle everything.

"Amy, you need to hear some things about my past to understand about that girl. Her name is Relena Dorlian and she was the first girl I ever dated. I met her a short while after they separated Trista and me. She was in a way a replacement for the companionship Trista had provided me. We dated for a while and she was very possessive of me especially when I met Amara and Michelle. It didn't help much that Relena hated them either. Relena had it in her head that we belong together and nothing could change that. When I started to hang out more with them than her she flipped and started making up rumors that she was pregnant and that it was mine. I won't lie to you I did sleep with her but I was always careful. After the rumors reached me I stopped seeing her but the problem was she never got the fact that it was over between us. Eventually I just gave up trying to stop her from following me around but she seems to always find me."

            Heero paused for a moment to see how Amy was reacting to what he had said. Her gave nothing away as her gaze stay locked on his face. 

"Amy you were always go enough for me, in a lot of ways you're to good for me. But I never meant to hurt you. I still love you." 

            Amy gazed wavered slightly after Heero had said this. '_He still loves me.'_ She closed her eyes and sighed and prepared to speak when Heero spoke.

"Amy, I have one question. Why did you say that you were not a replacement?"

            That was the one question she had wanted to avoid answering. Of all the things they spoke about their respective pasts Amy had left out her time with Greg. It was a time that she would rather have never experienced again. Amy stood up and turned her back to Heero and began to tell him about her relationship with Greg.

" Heero I have been in one relationship before ours. It was back in Junior high school, I met a boy name Greg. He was the first guy that I had taken any interest in back then. I was your ordinary bookworm back then. Well we dated a lot and he was responsible for a lot of my mannerism today, but one day I found him with another girl and he started to see her behind my back. I did everything I could to keep him with me and after a while he stopped seeing her at all. Things were back to the way I liked them. That was until he cheated on me for the second time. The difference was that he told me about it and told me I was his 'Replacement' because I would stay no matter what he did. 

" He was wrong though the last time he cheated on me was when I had enough. I left that night after he had gone out. I returned home and got a bottle of Jack Daniels and aspirin. This was my first major relationship and it blew up in my goddamn face. I spent that night think about everything that could have been wrong with me. I had almost finished half of the bottle of Jack Daniels when the girls showed up. That's why they so protective of me. What you did was a lot like the things he did to me Heero and I wasn't going to have that happen again."

            Amy finished with her back still facing Heero. If she had turned around she would have noticed the blazing angry that his eyes now held. His eyes softened when she began to turn around.

"Amy I was trying to get you something for the past couple of week to show you how important you are to me. But," 

            Amy cut him off as this point knowing that what he said next would decide everything.

"Where do we go from here, Heero? Are you like Greg and using me as a replacement or do you love me the way you did before?"

"I'm nothing like Greg. I care more about you than that and you know it." Heero all but growled in response to her question.

            Amy moved toward him and took his hand and closed the ring inside his right palm.

"Then I can't except this."

            Heero was shocked when he felt the ring being placed into his hand and at what she had just told him. What was even more shocking was the smile on her face.

"At least not until you do propose correctly."

            Heero smirked and got down on one bended knee.

~~~~~~ Serena's Apartment ~~~~~~

            Amara had arrived shortly after she left Amy and Heero on the school roof. She noticed that Trista and Michelle still had not left Serena's apartment and that the other girls and their boyfriends were there as well. And from the looks on some of the girls faces that the girls were not pleased with what had happened this afternoon. Amara immediately found Hotaru and went to comfort her little girl.

"Hey Hotaru, Heero said you can show him off at your school next that way you'll have the best looking guy there." Amara finished with a smile trying to brighten her daughter's mood. 

"Thanks Papa." Hotaru returned with a small smile.

" Why was he there at all is what I want to know?" Mina asked looking to the boys for some kind of answer.

            Rei on the other hand looked squarely at Trista and Serena. She remembered that out of all of them Serena had not been surprised by Heero's sudden appearance at the party.

"I think we should be asking Serena and Trista."

            All eyes turned to the two women who were quietly sitting on the couch drinking tea.

" Let it go Pyro its their business, not ours." Serena stated not looking up form her tea.

"LIKE HELL IT ISN'T SERENA! THAT BASTARD DID THE EXACT SAME THING GREG DID TO HER! THEN HE SHOWS UP TODAY AND ACTS LIKE NOTHING EVER HAPPENED! AND YOU SAY LEAVE THEM ALONE! THAT'S BULLSHIT!!" Rei screamed at her friend.

            She didn't understand why Trista, Serena, Amara, and Michelle treated this like it wasn't a big deal. _'Don't they even care?'_

"Don't you even care?" Rei said in a small voice.

            Serena left her spot on the couch and stood in front of Rei as everyone looked at them with rapt attention.

"Rei we all care about what has happened to Amy but I looked at the situation from Heero's side too and I helped with idea to get them to meet at the party today. Rei you have to understand Amy has done all of this because of a misunderstanding and more over her fear that Heero was just like Greg at the end of all of this mess."

"Serena what misunderstanding? We all saw him kiss that girl even your boyfriend was there." Rei said looking at the blonde in front of her.

            Serena started to answer when the sound of an engine met her ears. She smiled and looked at her friends.

"Rei just listen to what they have to say, ok?"

            Rei looked questioningly at Serena and slowly nodded her head. The doorbell sounded and Trista stood to answer the door. She stepped aside and allowed Amy to step through and hugged her brother when he followed soon after. Heero and Amy took a quick glance around the room and felt the tension that their sudden appearance had brought. Mina and Makoto were the first to make any comment.

"Uh Amy what are you wearing?" 

            Amy looked down at her clothes and smirked. 

"My favorite house clothes." She answered simply.

            The guys asked the next question and directed it toward Heero.

"Why is she wearing your clothes, Heero?"

            Heero shrugged and sat down next to Hotaru and gave his daughter a quick hug. Amy followed closely and took a seat on the other side of the girl. Michelle smiled at the two and Amara smirked slightly at the sight. The other in the room stayed quiet as they tried to understand the smirks that the older women had on the faces. Rei was the first to break the silence.

"Amy what is going on? You left the party in tears this afternoon and now you show up here wearing 'his' clothes and acting like toady never happened."

            Amy looked up form Hotaru and glanced at her friends. A small smirk played on her face as she raised her left hand and placed it on the side of her face. 

"You guys the last couple of weeks have been a very trying time for Heero and I, but we have worked out our problems and that is all there is to say."

            The girls and four out of the five guys looked stunned at the ring that was on Amy's finger.

" Oh yeah, I remember that ring." Duo blurted out when he saw it again.

"YOU'VE SEEN THAT RING BEFORE!!!" Wufei yelled glaring at the braided man.

" Yeah I was there when he bought it. That was the…. Same…. Night…oh shit." Duo's eyes grew to the size of saucers when he realized what he had just said.

"Let me get this straight Duo dear.." Serena began.

"You knew about the ring all this time.." Amy said.

" AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANY THING!!!!" Michelle finished with a scream.

" Um yeah." Duo finished sheepishly looking for a way to get the attention off him.

" LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT ROCK!!" Mina yelled as she got a better look at the ring on Amy's finger.

            All the girls converged on the ring at that point asking questions about when the wedding was and who got to be what in the ceremony. Heero was in a similar position but the other guys' thoughts lay along the lines of why Heero had to buy a ring like that and where they would hide Duo's body. 

"Okay you guys listen up. We decided that we would have the wedding this summer after we finished school. Rei we would also like to be able to have the wedding and reception at your temple, if that's possible." Amy finished looking at the raven-haired miko.

"Sure Amy but I get to be maid of honor." Rei stated which caused the other girls to go postal about why she got to do that and they didn't. Trista and the other were happy just to see them all happy again.

"You can all be maid of honor. But Hotaru gets to be flower girl, okay." Amy stated over the argument her friends were having.

            They all nodded and turned toward the sound of someone clearing their throat. All their eyes fell on Trista who had Heero standing next to her.

"I think before you guys get any further involved you should at least introduce yourself to the groom." Trista said with a smirk.

            Heero muttered 'Thanks a lot PUU' loud enough for her to hear and dodged the smack he knew was aimed for his head. The girls all began to introduce themselves and immediately took a liking to Heero. The final girl to introduce herself was Rei and she warned Heero against hurt Amy again, but she also congratulated him as well.

~~~~~ 1 hour later ~~~~~

            Everyone had begun to leave each throwing out their good byes and congratulation to the couple. The apartment was empty save for Heero, Amy, Serena, Trista, Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru. They spoke awhile longer before they began to leave. 

            Trista, Heero, and Michelle all left to the kitchen to discuss a subject that they had planned long before Heero had met Amy.

"Will she do it?" Michelle asked.

"Amy will do it I told her all about it she all for it." Heero answered.

"The question is can you get Amara to do what we need her to do?" Trista asked.

"Not a problem." Michelle replied.

" Then we're set." 

"Yes."

"I'll bring my camera."

            All smirked and returned to the living room to get their partners and return home.

There's chapter 6. I hope you guys like it I'll try to get the final Chapter up soon. Thanks for all the reviews.****


	7. Old Scores And Weddings

Well guys this is the last chapter of Hard Earned. I hope you enjoyed it. I will be posting some new fics as soon as I get the chance. The first of which is the response to a dare from my brother. Thanks for the reviews and here is Chapter 7.

Old Scores and Weddings 

~~~~~ Cherry Hill Temple ~~~~~

            Graduation had gone off without any big problems. Everyone was celebrating that day some were in tears while others congratulated themselves for getting as far as they had with everything they had been through. If was safe to say that the happiest people their were Trista, Heero, and Amy. For them the Graduation meant the beginning of a new stage in Heero and Amy's lives, while for Trista it was a type double-edged sword. She had raised Heero as his mother for most of his and her life so seeing him finish college was an astounding moment for her. It signaled everything that they had strived for had been accomplished. Now she just had to worry about her brother's wedding.

            The temple was packed with people that knew both Heero and Amy respectively. Among them was Heero's employer, Lady Une. She was the head of the largest computer firm in the world and was fond of Heero for his abilities and his compassion toward her adopted daughter, Mariemaia. It wasn't really surprising after how quickly Hotaru became attached to Heero. But Trista's main focus right now was making sure that everything was prepared. 

"Ah Ms. Meioh, I don't believe we have been formally introduced. I am your brother's employer Lady Une." 

            Trista turned and greeted the woman while taking in her appearance. Lady Une gave off a commanding sense when she appeared in room Trista thought while looking at the woman's face. The woman before her, Lady Une, wore a simple white dress that her auburn hair fell and met at the shoulder. Her face held a small smile as she spoke to Trista.

"Your brother has been a great asset to our company. There isn't a day that I am not surprised by his abilities. His work is reflective of that but I must also thank you for his help with Mariemaia. I have not seen her as happy to spend time with some one since her late father. Hardly a day goes by when she hasn't asked some question about him."

"Please call Trista we are all friends here. Yes Heero has always seemed to be able to connect with children very well. Hotaru is just as obsessed when she sees him."

"Oh yes. I have heard the stories at work about his little girl. She has become a rather popular subject when he and I talk. He seems to think the world of her and her  "mothers"."

"Yes Heero does care a great deal about all of us. It doesn't bother that Hotaru is raised by multiple women?"

"Not at all. I believe all that matters is if the child is happy and well taken care of."

            Une finished and made a small motion with her hand to Trista's immediate right. A young girl who looked around the age nine or ten walk over and joined them. The girl had red hair and light blue eyes and wore a small version of the dress her mother was currently wearing.

"Hello Miss. My name is Mariemaia. It is nice to meet you." She smiled when she finished her introduction.

"Hello Mariemaia. My name is Trista. I heard from your mother that you taken quite a liking to my little brother." She teased.

"Mr. Heero is your brother?!?!" the young girl said as a blush spread over her face.

            Trista nodded as response and smiled at the girl reaction. It was almost as easy to tease Mariemaia as it was to tease Hotaru she thought to herself. Trista glanced at the clock on the far wall. 

"I'm sorry to cut this short but I have some things that I must take care of before the ceremony. Perhaps we could speak again at the reception this afternoon?" Trista asked. 

"Of course. We are looking forward to it." Une answered.

"Oh and Mariemaia, I'll save a dance with Heero for you." Trista teased and made her way to the main hall.

"I like her mommy."

"So do I. She is an interesting person."

~~~~~~ The Groom ~~~~~

            The room was a mess, between Duo's constant apologies and Wufei's attempts to exact revenge for Heero, it was almost a standard meeting for all the guys. They were all dressed for the occasion each wearing a tux and a flower to compliment their respective girlfriends. 

"So Heero are you nervous?" Duo asked.

            Heero shrugged off the question. Of course he was nervous but there wasn't anything that was going to stop him from marrying Amy. After all they had been through this was the one thing that wasn't going to be ruined for them. Besides Trista would kill him or anyone for trying to interrupt. He glanced at his reflection and once again to attempt to fix his tie. He sighed when the accursed piece of cloth fell loose again.

"I hate ties."

            Quatre laughed at his friend's dilemma and moved to fix the tie for the final time today. Trowa remained at his position by the door smirking slightly at his friends. They all turned toward the door when they heard a slight knock. Trista stood in the doorway; a smile graced her face at the sight of her brother.

"Its show time guys."

            They all nodded and began to make there way to their positions for the ceremony. But not before saying something to the groom.

"Good Heero." Trowa said as he grasped Heero shoulder and then went to find Makoto.

"I wish you the best Heero." Said Quatre before followed Trowa through the door.

"You have a good woman Yuy, don't mess this up."  Wufei said.

"Well buddy lets get the boring part over with so we can get to the reception and all the food." Duo said and leaned against the wall waiting for Heero to proceed ahead of him.

            Heero nodded to each of them before turning to his sister. He held his arm wide to his sides.

"How do I look, Puu?"

            Trista answered him by embracing him for a long moment then nodding her satisfaction. She wiped away a single tear then spoke.

"Make me proud little brother."

            Heero nodded and left the room followed by Duo.

~~~~~ The Bride ~~~~~

            If the room that the guys were in was an example of what the day was doing to everyone then the bride and her bridesmaids were no exception. Each girl was talking about how happy they were for Amy or talking about plans that they had for their own weddings. The only complaint came from the same source, namely Amara. To everyone in the room it was becoming a small annoyance. 

"I still can't believe that I'm sitting here in a dress. Someone please tell me why I have to wear this thing and those damn high heels."

"Because it's my wedding and you have to wear something that matches everyone else's dress. Besides Michelle isn't complaining." Amy said while looking at her reflection in the mirror.

            Michelle smiled to herself and moved from her place beside the door toward the other girls in the room. Each was holding something that was going to be used in the wedding. 

"Okay Amy it is time for us to make sure you're prepared for this big day." Michelle said and nodded to Mina, Rei, Makoto, and Serena. Mina was the first to present her gift to Amy.

"Well Amy you know the saying: something old and all that so here is your old." She said and held the small box out to her friend.

            Amy opened the gift and found a picture that was taken back when she and the rest of the girls were in junior high. She smiled and hugged Mina before Rei stepped forward with her gift.

"Something new comes next if I'm not mistaken."

            The next gift contained a small folded piece of paper. Amy gave Rei a questioning glance before unfolding the paper. 

Amy I know that I've been the hardest to convince that Heero isn't a bad guy. But I want you to know that I'm happy you have found someone to love and I know you're suppose to get something new like the rhythm says but I couldn't thing of anything better than the new life you are about to start.

_Congratulations and best wishes,_

_Rei_

            Amy _smiled_ at the raven-haired girl through teary eyes and mouthed a thank you to her. Makoto approached her next.

"I think Mina and Rei got the easy ones, but I managed to find something to fit the something borrowed part. Here you go Amy."

            This latest gift was simply wrapped in white cloth Amy noticed. She opened it and her eyes grew wide at what she found. In her hands lay the light blue sash that Makoto and she had bought the very first time they had shopped together. Makoto almost never let anyone touch the sash and she only wore it on occasions that were very special to her. Amy immediately rose and asked Makoto to help her tie the sash around her waist. She took in her appearance when she noticed Serena appear behind her in the mirror.

"Amy out of everyone here I've known you the longest and I'm so happy that you are getting married today. For your something blue I kind of leeched off the other parts of the rhythm. So close your eyes and congratulations."

            Amy did as she was told and hut her eyes. She felt her hair being moved slightly then felt something come to rest lightly on her forehead.

"Open your eyes."

            She did so and gasped when she saw the white gold tiara sitting around her head just below her veil. At it's center sat a small aquamarine stone. It looked just like the one that they had worn long ago to the dance that they had attend in high school. 

"I love it. I love all the gifts you guys. Thank you so much." Amy said as she grabbed all of her oldest friends into a hug. A flash caught all the girls' attention.

"Sorry couldn't resist." Michelle said sheepishly.

            Trista appeared at the door shortly after this and announced that it was time. Amy wiped away her tears and gathered herself before she left the room to find the person who was to give her away, her mother.  

~~~~~ The Temple Steps ~~~~~

            Heero stood in his place at the altar and looked at everyone that had arrived for the ceremony. He noticed first, his employer Lady Une sat near the front with her daughter Mariemaia. He smiled to them both and smirked when the child made a big presentation of waving to him. The other guests saw this and smiled and laughed at the display. His gaze then fell slightly behind the pair and he saw two individuals that he vaguely remembered Amy telling him about. One was a red haired girl dressed in a simple white dress and next to her sat a young man who was dressed in a tuxedo. But the thing that caught Heero's eye was the oddly thick glasses the young man wore. Then it clicked they had to be Molly and Melvin, the oddest couple at Amy's old junior high school. 

            Heero shook his head and caught a movement to his right in the guests seated by the door. He saw that his gaze fell upon a group of people, three of who were his coworkers, Zechs Marquises, his wife Noin, and lastly Sally Po. They each had met shortly after Heero began to work at the computer firm Sally and Noin liked him well enough but he figured Zechs was probably forced to show up. He then looked toward the rest of the group. His eyes grew wide and he silently counted with his eyes. _One. Two. Three. _He released his breath and smirked at the group.

            The group in question was for the most part the only girls Heero had invited to the wedding from his past before he met Amy and found Trista. They were Catherine Bloom, Hilde Schbeiker, and lastly Dorothy Catalonia. They were his friends back when he was basically alone and they were also there for him through his relationship with Relena, who was thankfully not in attendance. His sister brought him from his musing when she took a place in the front row next to Lady Une and her daughter. _Showtime._

            The wedding procession began with Hotaru wearing her light blue dress carrying a small basket of flowers, which were promptly dropped before her every step. Once she had reached the front she smiled to Heero and took her seat next to Trista. Following Hotaru came Michelle wearing her matching dress and escorting her was Amara wearing the same dress. They reached the front each separating to their respective side of the altar. Michelle winked as she took her place to the left of the altar and Amara growled slightly as she stood next to Heero. Next came Makoto with Trowa escorting her followed by Rei and Wufei, then Quatre and Mina. One more pair, Heero thought to himself as the Best Man, Duo, and the Maid of Honor, Serena appeared on the top of the temple steps and made their way to the altar. Then the he saw her standing at the steps with her mother. 

            Amy was breathtaking in her gown. It was a classic wedding dress solid white with a slight blue tint. Her veil only covered her eyes and her focus was clearly placed on Heero, gauging his face for signs of appreciation for her dress. She saw them even before she felt her mother place her hand in Heero's. They turned and faced the man who was going to perform the ceremony, Rei's grandfather.  

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness these two people joined together in holy matrimony. On this blessed and joyous day we have all gathered to hear them as the exchange vows." Grandpa turned to Heero and began. "Do you Heero Yuy, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?" Heero looked at Amy and answered. 

"I do."  
  


            Grandpa then turned to Amy and spoke. "Do you Amy Mizuno, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, until death do you part?" Amy didn't hesitate in her response.

"I do."

            Grandpa then turned to all the guests assembled. " If there is anyone who objects to this union let them speak now or may they forever hold their peace?" 

            Heero and Amy held the breath and waited. No one assembled made any move to object. Amy had visibly relaxed while Heero looked directly toward Hilde. He sighed when she smiled at him and shook her head. Grandpa nodded.

"The rings." He asked.

            Duo stepped forward and hand the wedding bands to Heero. Grandpa turned to Heero and spoke.

"Take Amy's left hand and place the ring upon her finger. Heero repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." Heero said as he placed the ring.

            Grandpa turned to Amy and said the same thing to her.

"Take Heero's left hand and place the ring upon his finger. Amy repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." Amy said as her voice hitched when she tried to stop her tears.

"Then by the power vested in me by the city of Tokyo I now announce you mister and misses Heero Yuy. You may kiss the bride."

            Heero raised the veil on Amy's face and brought his lips to hers. Amy cried softly through their kiss the same thought ran through her head. _He's mine. He's finally mine._  And then the ceremony was over and Amy found herself being led to the waiting limo at the bottom of the temple steps. Her friends all followed throwing rice and telling her that they would meet her at the reception.

"Well we finally did it and I couldn't be more happy Heero."

"Just wait until the reception."

            They shared an evil smile and rode to their reception in silence.

~~~~~ The Reception ~~~~~

            The party was in full swing by the time they had arrived. Heero led Amy into the hall that Quatre had reserved for the occasion. When they entered they were met with applause from all present, then were separated by they friends to mingle and accept all congratulations. Heero found himself caught among his coworkers and his old friends.

"It was a beautiful ceremony Heero thank you for inviting Zechs and me." Noin said while hugged him. Heero returned the hug before being grabbed into another hug by Sally Po.

"Don't hog him Noin. Congratulations Heero." 

            Heero nodded to Sally and returned her hug when Zechs walked up to him and offered his hand.

"Congratulations Yuy. I'm glad I was invited." Heero nodded and accepted the older man's hand. 

            After Noin, Zechs, and Sally had left Heero found himself trying to intercept the nine-year-old missile Mariemaia. She hugged him tightly around the neck and thanked him for inviting her and saying how handsome he looked. He returned the flying hug and complimented the little red haired girl when he saw Lady Une trying to hide her laughter at Mariemaia's display. She offered her congratulations and moved off into the crowd followed by her daughter who told Heero she couldn't wait until later this afternoon. Heero gave her a bewildered smile before his three old friends attacked him.

"Oh Heero it was such a great ceremony, I am so glad you invited me." Hilde gushed.

"Yeah Heero you're lucky you invited us or we would have had to crash." Catherine said.

"At least it's not Relena." Dorothy gave her congratulations in the way she did everything else. By saying what she thought was correct to say on the matter and being directly to the point.

"Well I'm glad you all approve. Thanks for coming."  Heero said before making his way to the main table.

            Everyone she knew and then some had already greeted Amy. She was content to simply watch her husband move toward her as he mingled with his coworkers and friends. It was strange to her thinking that, Heero her husband. She wasn't sure how she should feel about it. It didn't seem like anything had really change about their relationship until she had called him her husband. She smiled at the thought, it did change a lot for them he was hers and the same could be said about her being his. She liked how that sounded, Heero, her husband, and her his wife.

            The dinner went very well as did the speeches provided by all of Heero's male friends. Duo actually got through his speech only receiving a slight glare from Heero. Then they all proceeded to have their pictures taken until Trista announced that it was time for the Bride and Groom to take center stage for the first dance of the evening. Heero rose and offered Amy his arm. She gladly took it and followed her husband to the center of the floor. Amy listen to the music begin and allowed herself to be swept across the dance floor. In her mind she watched as all the events that shaped their relationship to this point replayed for her.

Their first meeting at Tokyo University.

**For you I give a lifetime of stability,  
Anything you want of me**  
**Nothing is impossible**  
  


The first time he asked her out.

**_For you there are no words or ways to show my love  
Or all the thoughts I'm thinking of  
'Cause this life is no good alone  
Since we've become one I've made a change  
Everything I do now makes sense, all roads end,  
All I do is for you_**

The first time she realized that she loved him.

**_For you I share the cup of _****_love_****_ that overflows  
And anyone who knows us knows  
That I would change all faults I have_**__

When they decided to move in together. 

**_For you there is no low or high or in between  
Of my heart that you haven't seen  
'Cause I share all I have and am,  
Nothing I've said's hard to understand  
And all I feel I feel deeper still  
And always will  
All this _****_love_****_ is for you_**

The night he told her about his past.

**Every note that I play, every word I might say  
Every melody I feel  
Are only for you and your appeal  
  
**

The night she left because he thought he had cheated on her.

**_Every page that I write, everyday of my life  
Would not be filled without the things  
That my _****_love_****_ for you now brings_**

Their encounter at the park and on the university's roof. 

**_For you I'd make a promise of fidelity,  
Now and for eternity  
No one could replace this vow  
For you I'd take your hand and heart and everything  
And add to them a wedding ring  
'Cause this life is no good alone,  
Since we've become one you're all I know  
And if this feeling should leave I'd die  
And here's why  
All I am is for you_**

Finally the moment that they had been married.

**_Everything I do know makes sense  
All roads end and all I do....  
Is for you  
oh yeah for you_**

            Amy open her tear stained eyes after the song had ended and kissed Heero. The audience applauded the couple before several other couples began to dance as well. Heero whispered the Amy and she smiled evilly and nodded and she went to find Michelle. Once she had left Heero felt a small tug on his jacket sleeve and looked down into a set of blue eyes. Mariemaia blushed when he looked down at her and began to fidget. Heero smiled as he realized what she was trying to do. He bent down to her and took her hand in his.

"Mariemaia would you like to dance?"

"Yes." She said a smile on her face when he began to dance with her.

            Lady Une smiled at the sight. She was happy Mariemaia has got to dance with Heero. Then she felt a presence next to her.

"They look so cute dancing like that." Trista said.

"Yes I'm glad that he accepted. She is very fond of him. I'll have to make sure that I get my one dance this evening from your brother, Trista."

"Why would you only get one dance tonight, Lady Une?" Trista asked slightly puzzled.

"Well no real reasons except many people believe that I'm too severe at times to have fun. So I will just wait for a chance to dance with your brother."

"Well we can't have that now can we?" Trista said and took Lady Une's hand. "May I have this dance?"

            Lady Une looked stunned for a moment then nodded with a small smile on her face. Heero noticed this as he and Mariemaia danced. He showed this to his nine-year-old dance partner who giggled and gave her mom at thumbs ups.

            Heero was exhausted by the time the next slow song was played. He had danced with every woman in attendance from Hotaru to Lady Une, except for one who had taken up a seat looking for her wife. 

"Why aren't you dancing Amara?"

"For two reasons. One: Michelle has disappeared on me and Two: I'm in a dress." She sighed.

"Well then you can dance with me besides I'm just as good a dancer as Michelle. I'll even let you lead." Heero said with a smirk.

"Fine at least your not Duo." 

            They both reach the dance floor and began to dance. They were comfortable with the arrangement; Amara was even enjoying herself when someone tapped on her partners shoulder.

"May I cut in?" asked a masculine voice. 

            Heero looked back carefully blocking Amara's view and nodded. Amara's eyes widen at what she saw. Standing before her was non other than Amy Mizuno Yuy dressed in a tuxedo complete with high heels. Amara was so shocked that she didn't resist when Amy took her and began to lead her through a classic waltz. Heero stood off to the side with Michelle standing close by each smiling at the sight. Then Amy leaned forward and whispered something softly into her ear.

"Gotcha." 

            Then Amara found herself blinded by flashbulbs courtesy of Trista, Serena, and Michelle. Amara laughed at the collective joke on her behalf and finished the dance. Then she made her way toward Heero and promptly kissed him on the cheek. 

"There, one kiss as promised." Amara said and took Michelle to the dance floor.

~~~~~ 9:00 ~~~~~

            The Bride and groom were beginning to tire. They had opened all the gifts they had received and Amy had already covered Heero's face with the cake. The only thing left to do was to throw the bouquet. 

"Okay it time to throw the Bouquet. All unmarried women proceed to the front." Amy announced.

            The reaction was immediate. Serena, Rei, Mina, Makoto, Hilde, Catherine, and Dorothy all rushed to find the best position to catch the bouquet. Amy turned and asked Heero to give her directions so he wouldn't hit anyone. 

"Throw it over you right shoulder at a 45 degree angle."

            Amy did so and released the bouquet. Every girl scrambled for it but each attempt to catch it failed until the bouquet came to rest on someone's lap. Amy turned to see who had caught it and saw Trista, her sister in law, standing with the flower in hand.

"Well that everything. I can't thank you all enough for coming. But it's time for my Honeymoon. So I'm taking my husband and we'll see you all in to weeks." Amy said and her and Heero left the Reception Hall. Everyone followed them out in time to see them both mount Heero's motorcycle and wave to them before riding away.

"You think we should have let them leave on his bike?" Serena asked.

"They wouldn't have wanted any other way." Trista replied.

"Oh well, I'm glad their happy."

"They deserve it. So let go clean this place up and get out of here."

"I HATE CLEANING!!!!!!!"

The End.

For You-Kenny Latimore

That's it for this fic. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for the reviews.  


End file.
